Industry has been constantly seeking to obtain synthetic resins for use in high temperature applications which are stable at such high temperatures for extended periods of service.
The epoxy resins of the present invention have been found to possess heat distortion temperatures above about 400.degree.F and possess a comparatively high order of stability under prolonged exposures to high temperatures.